The Dark Sky
by Eclipse1013
Summary: It has been three years since the Signers have fallen against the Dark Signers. But in these dark times will the light of hope shine through? AU Female Crow. May change from T to M depending.


Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's is not my property.

* * *

><p>The Dark Sky<p>

Chapter 1: Three Years

It has been three years since the Signers have fallen against the Dark Signers. The world is now within the palm of their hands, and signaling this are the dark clouds and lack of sunlight. Those who have survived have little hope for the future, for them it comes down to becoming slaves of the Dark Signers or live by survival of the fittest.

Along the crevices of the Satellite, survivors count the end of their days. Food is scarce, and to get bundles of food and water require you to risk your life in a Shadow Duel against the Dark Signer's slaves. You can get even more food if you survive in a Turbo Duel against them, but that is close to impossible in the Satellite when close to no one owns a duel runner. However driving down the streets of Satellite is a cloaked rider on a duel runner with a large basket of food and water on the back. The rider drove through the streets and into the underground subway. Parking the runner, the rider got off and picked up a nearby pipe and banged it against the wall four times. Afar another hooded person poked his/her head out to see what was going on.

"Crow!" a young adolescence boy's voice came out of the hooded person. He ran towards the Crow and removed his hood to reveal his face; he had large light green eyes, and light blue hair tied in a ponytail. "You got a lot of food this time," the teen said.

"Had to face against two guys to get this haul," Crow boasted, taking off her hood. "She had wide gray eyes, and shoulder-length orange hair in a side ponytail.

"Two! You ok?" he asked her.

"Yea, just fine Leo," Crow assured him. "Other than that, what's going on?"

"We were just about to talk about that," Leo explained.

"Alright," Crow said. "Let me get the haul and cover my runner first." After doing that, Crow enetered a small shelter which had four other occupants. The first was Leo, the second was his twin sister Luna who had the same eyes and hair color but it was in pigtails, the third was Akiza she had brown eyes and short red hair, and finally Jack he had purple eyes and spiky blonde hair.

"Oh Crow," Akiza spoke upon seeing her. "How's everything outside?"

"Bad," Crow stated. "They're everywhere on the surface, on every corner, even the dead-ends are blocked off."

"That only leaves the underground..." Jack mumbled.

"Does that mean we have to leave already?" Luna asked.

"We have no choice, we're going to have to leave through the junk chute, and soon."

"I don't think we should leave all together like we always do," Akiza stated. "If they're on every corner, the sounds of three runners is bound to reach someone's ears."

"Also," Crow butted in. "I don't know if this is true, but I heard some rumors that they're going to start running around the subways soon."

"..." Jack thought about it for a minute and then took out two maps. "There are several routes we can take to get to the junk chute, so we'll need to take different ones. But that would be hard if a rat heard the sound of runner through there, the very route that could get you into Neo-Domino City. We may need a distraction."

"I'll provide one," Crow announced, her hands crossed as she carefully studies the Satellite map. "I know where they are and where they're stationed. If I drive around them like crazy they'll be all over me, like a shark to blood."

"You can't do that!" Luna shouted at her.

"What if you get caught?" Leo asked.

"It would be worse if you guys got caught instead," Crow rebutted.

"If you can at least give us thirty minutes, that would be more than good enough," Jack asked of her.

"Jack are you seriously going through with this!" Akiza shouted at him.

"Unfortunately we don't have a choice in this Akiza," Jack argued. "The past three years have been surprisingly easy, and with this sudden manhunt it means two things. One they know we're here, and two they have a reason to finally hunt us like this, that reason could be a way to end the Dark Signers. I don't like it anymore than you do Akiza, but we have take any chance they happen to give us."

"But still Crow..." Akiza gave her a worried expression, the group was silent for a few minutes.

"I'll be fine you guys," Crow assured them. "I ran away from Security more than enough times, drones who just touched a runner won't get the best of me."

"You better promise on that," Jack said sternly to her. "We don't need to lose anyone else."

"I promise to see you guys over at Domino," Crow smiled.

"Alright, we'll leave the day after tomorrow," Jack ordered. "I don't want a scrap of evidence left here."

"Well you better help out too," Akiza scolded him, causing light laughter amongst themselves... That night they were all sleeping on the floor, with tattered blankets keeping them warm, but it was more than enough to keep them warm. Crow however was still awake, and under the covers she was holding a silver-chain necklace, looking at it with longing and sadness.

"Crow take this as a good luck charm, you'll definitely need it more than me," the familiar voice of a dear friend echoes in her head, clenching both her teeth and necklace. But she relaxed a bit, and smiled at the necklace in hand.

"Wish me luck Yusei," Crow spoke to the necklace.

* * *

><p>Side Story: Crow's Cooking<p>

Jack Atlas looked at his cup of instant ramen with contempt.

"What's wrong Jack?" Crow asked him, as she ate from her cup of instant beef ramen.

"No your eating don't worry about it," Jack said to her, as he was about to pour water into the cup.

"Why is there something wrong?"

"I'm kind of want something different."

"If you want a different flavor you can have mine," Crow hands her half-eaten cup of ramen to him.

"I mean it would nice if you cooked it," Jack said to her.

"It's just boiling water what's the difference if I made it?"

"I mean cook it, like you used too, make it edible for consumption."

"Wait Crow's cooking tonight!" Leo jumped straight into the conversation.

"Wait, no, I..." Crow stumbled her words at the sudden request.

"It has been awhile since Crow's cooked for us," Akiza chimed in.

"I never agreed too-"

"It shouldn't be too much but can you make me your specialty shrimp ramen?" Luna asked with pleading eyes.

"Uhh," Crow was trying to read her predicament fast enough.

"I want your chicken ramen," Leo ordered.

"Udon is fine," Akiza said.

"Yakisoba," Jack demanded.

"Ok Fine!" Crow shouted at all of them, then saw Jack's triumphant smile. "Damn you Atlas..."

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you thought.<p> 


End file.
